


Pusty pokój

by gizmolog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Family, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W wiosce zwanej Konoha znajduje się puste pomieszczenie. Dawno temu miał się w nim mieścić pokoik dziecięcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pusty pokój

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222160) by Lady Mirror. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.
> 
> Tekst moim zdaniem można interpretować bardzo dowolnie; postaci wymienione jako występujące podałam za autorką, według mnie sam fanfik ich nie determinuje. Ale, z drugiej strony, z tymi konkretnymi bohaterami w założeniu opowiadanie czyta się jakby... inaczej. Prawdopodobnie właśnie tak, jak planowała autorka.

W wiosce zwanej Konoha znajduje się puste pomieszczenie. Dawno temu miał się w nim mieścić pokoik dziecięcy.

Na wszystkim, co zostało umieszczone w środku, leży gruba warstwa kurzu. Gdyby ktokolwiek otworzył drzwi prowadzące do tego pomieszczenia, zawiasy zaskrzypiałyby, bo od lat nie były używane. Ale nikt nigdy tam nie zagląda.

Leżący na podłodze dywanik niegdyś mógł się pochwalić żywymi, jasnymi barwami, które jednak z czasem zblakły w słonecznym świetle padającym na niego przez brudne szyby w oknie.

Komódka jest pełna równo ułożonych ubranek we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Bluzeczki, spodenki i śliczne malutkie czapeczki, które nigdy nie zostały założone na niczyją głowę. Na szafce leży złożony w kostkę kocyk, biały z motywem czerwonych płomieni. Swego czasu ten prezent od młodej kunoich zajmującej się medycyną był prawdziwą atrakcją.

W centrum pokoiku stoi zdobiona drewniana kołyska. Pusta, nigdy nie używana, od zawsze tkwi w jednym i tym samym miejscu. W jej środku na nowe życie wciąż czekają mięciutkie pościele - prześcieradełko, poduszeczka i kołderka - gotowe otulić maleństwo z troską i miłością. Niegdyś były białe jak śnieg.

Na brudnym, zakurzonym parapecie siedzi pluszowy piesek. Przechyla się trochę w jedną stronę, zamiast siedzieć prosto, jak na przyzywane przez ninja zwierzę przystało. Wyszyta na jego okrągłej mordce mina wyraża kompletne znudzenie, a wystające z pyska zęby są trochę za duże, żeby efekt można było określić jako słodki. Pies ma na sobie niebieską bluzę, a do jego łebka ręce najwyraźniej obeznane raczej z kunai niż igłą i nitką przyszyły chustkę z drobiazgowo i dokładnie oddanym symbolem wioski.

Obok zabawki leżą pomarańczowe plastikowe gogle, będące bardziej hołdem niż czymkolwiek innym. Może dziecko, które miało tu mieszkać, używałoby ich, kiedy trochę by podrosło, teraz jednak tylko zbierają kurz, zapomniane przez wszystkich.

Dawno temu to pomieszczenie rozbrzmiewało odgłosami szczęścia. Ktoś układał na półkach pieluszki i od czasu do czasu rzucał komentarz, że może ich wreszcie wystarczy. Dawno temu w fotelu bujanym stojącym w kącie siedziała kobieta i czytała bajki dziecku, które jeszcze nie było w stanie jej usłyszeć. Dawno temu przy oknie przez całą noc stał mężczyzna i zamartwiał się, że pewnego dnia może się obudzić i zastać kołyskę pustą, zobaczyć skąpany we krwi dywanik. Dawno temu, może nawet nie raz, może dwukrotnie albo i więcej razy, drużyna ANBU w trakcie próbnych alarmów do upadłego ćwiczyła reagowanie na zagrożenia, aż wreszcie najbardziej cyniczny spośród wioskowych strategów był skłonny uznać niechętnie, że dziecko będzie tak bezpieczne, jak to tylko możliwe.

Dawno temu te cztery ściany wypełniała miłość i radość, i och, jakże wiele nadziei.

Teraz jednak pokoik popadł w zapomnienie i zamieszkują go tylko duchy, widma wspomnień. Nie ma już rodziny, która powita w domu tak bardzo wyczekiwane maleństwo. Kocyk nigdy nikogo nie otuli, żeby ogrzać małe ciałko do samego rana. W bujanym fotelu nie będzie późno w noc przesiadywał jeden z rodziców, błagając dziecko, żeby wreszcie zasnęło. Nie będzie karmienia piersią ani butelką, żaden przyjaciel rodziny nie pochyli się nad kołyską, żeby pieszczotliwie gruchać do niemowlęcia, a jedynego okna nie będzie dzielnie broniła drużyna nieustraszonych ANBU. Żadne dziecko nie przytuli we śnie pluszowego pieska o znudzonej mordce i żadne nie dorośnie na tyle, żeby założyć i nosić pomarańczowe gogle. Nie będzie zabaw klockami ani wybuchających zupełnie niespodziewanie ataków złego nastroju, ani książeczek namiętnie zaczytanych do szczętu. A okno nigdy przez nikogo nie zostanie rozbite i nic nigdy nie skąpie wzorzystego dywanika.

W wiosce zwanej Konoha znajduje się puste pomieszczenie. Dawno temu miał się w nim mieścić pokoik dziecięcy.


End file.
